The Sailor Scouts in War
by Moo Straberry
Summary: The title explains it all!


I think that this is a very funny fic that I wrote a long time ago. No, I don't have anything against the scouts it was just a fun thing and the ending explanes why they where doing what they where doing.^^

  
  
Announcer: Now isn't this interesting! The scouts VS scouts, what an interesting show. First opponents, Sailor Uranus VS Sailor Mars!  
  
U: Your going down!   
M: oh yea!  
U: Uranus world shaking!  
  
Announcer: oooh! That's gotta hurt. Mars in on the ground. But wait, she's getting up.  
  
M: Mars Celestial fire surround!  
U: Space sword buster!  
M: OW  
U: ha ha ha!  
M: oh yea?! Mars fire ignite!   
U: Uranus world shaking!  
  
Announcer: oh and Mars is down!  
  
Anouncer: Next 2 opponents are…… Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter!  
  
J: prepare to lose!  
N: Saying that to the wrong person, loser!  
J: Oh yea! Supreme thunder crash!   
N: Neptune deep submerge!  
J: Ow that hurt!  
N: Good! Ocean mirror reflection!  
J: Jupiter thunderclap zap!  
N: You little brat! Neptune deep submerge!  
J: Is that all you've got?  
N: No. Ocean mirror reflection!  
  
Anouncer: ooh and Jupiter is down! The next 2 are Mercury VS Venus!  
  
MM: I hope you have good insurance!  
V:? Isn't insurance for cars?  
MM: Oh yea.  
V: Prepare to fight!  
MM: Yea!  
V: Venus love chain encircle!  
MM: Shine aqua illusion!  
V: Brrrrr! Venus crescent beam smash!  
MM: Mercury aqua rhapsody!  
V: Ya!  
(Kicks MM)  
MM: Hey that's not in the rules!  
V: Oopsy.  
MM: Double Shabon spray freezing!  
V: God that's annoying!  
MM: Mercury bubbles blast!  
V: I can't see!  
MM: Duh! Shine aqua illusion!  
A: And Venus is down! Next 2 are Mini moon and Saturn!  
  
Min: Oh no.  
S: we're best friends, idiot! You're making us fight against each other?  
  
Min: Oh well. Pink sugar heart attack!  
S: (chuckle) that all you've got? Death reborn revolution!  
Min: Ahhh! Twinkle yell!  
S: Oh stop wailing!  
  
Anouncer: What's going on?  
  
S: She's throwing a tantrum 'cause I'm winning!  
Min: It's an attack,idiot!  
S: it is?  
Min: Kitty magic!  
S: We're in the middle of a battle and you're playing with toys! Death reborn revolution!  
  
Anouncer: And Mini Moon is down! Next 2 are Pluto VS Uranus!  
  
P: Very well(yawn)  
U: Shut up you Cookoo Clock!  
P: Pluto deadly scream!  
U:****! Uranus world shaking!   
P: Clean your mouth! The children are watching!  
U: I don't care if the president of the US is watching, let's get the battle!  
N: Go Uranus!  
U: Thanks, Neptune (winks)  
P: Oh brother!  
U: Uranus world shaking!  
P: Pluto deadly scream  
U: Space sword buster!  
P: Pluto Dark dome close!  
U: Hey! What the f*** do you think your doing?!  
P: Winning.  
  
Anouncer: Uranus is unable to attack! Pluto wins!  
  
(Pluto jumps up and down)   
P: Yeah!  
(Uranus sulks back to the sidelines and takes Neptune's hand)  
U: I'll win next time.  
N: I hope so  
  
Anouncer: Ok next 2 to battle are… Mercury VS Mars.  
  
M: Prepare to suffer!  
MM: Oh no, YOU prepare to suffer!  
M: Mars fireball crash!  
MM: Ahhh! Mercury aqua rhapsody!  
M: D***it! Ah…Mars Fire ignite!  
MM: Shine aqua illusion!  
M: Oh the h*** with it!  
  
Anouncer: Mercury wins! Now For Neptune VS Venus!  
  
U: Good luck.  
N: Thank you.  
U: Win,Ok?  
N: I'll try, Uranus.   
V: Let's get it on!  
N: Ok, ok. I'm coming. See you after the battle.  
U: Alright  
V: Hurry up. Venus Crescent beam……smash!  
N: Neptune deep submerge!  
V: Glub. Venus love and beauty shock!  
N: D***! Ocean mirror reflection!  
V: AAHHH! (gasp) Alright, you asked for it!  
Venus love chain encircle!  
N: Oh? Neptune deep submerge!  
  
Anouncer: Neptune wins!  
  
( Neptune & Uranus run toward each other and hug)  
U: Alright! You won!  
N: I did? Oh I did!  
U: Ha, Ha.  
  
A: And that's the last battle! 

M: Wait a minute! Where's our money?" 

J: Yeah! We didn't fight each other for the fun of it! You promised us $10 bucks for each win, and $10 bucks just to fight! 

SM: Well, I didn't get any money. 

V: That's 'cause you didn't fight!  


  
Well? Is it funny? What do you think? Sorry about the swearing (tee-hee). Please review! 


End file.
